


Because of Eve

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**  
Title :** Because of Eve  
**Prompt-# :** 152  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** OnTae, side!minkey  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 3700+  
**Rating :** G  
**Warnings :** None  
**Summary :** Minho is acting like a lovesick idiot and Onew doesn't understand how it happens. But with the accidental meeting between Onew and Eve, he finally gets an idea on what Minho is talking about. And after ten days, Onew finally understands.

  
❖❖❖

**Title: Because of Eve**

It’s a slow day for the Fire department. Onew is just hanging out with Minho and Jonghyun washing the trucks at the headquarters.  
“Hey hyung-deul. I am hungry. I’ll go down to that bistro down the road. Would you like anything?”  
“You seem to be in a good mood Minho. Is it your treat?”  
“It depends Jonghyun hyung” Minho shrugs and Jonghyun wolf-whistles.  
“Are you finally making progress in that cute cashier at the bistro?”  
“Maybe”  
“This one’s got you good Minho. You have a shit-eating-grin on your face right now. Ew”  
“Just wait till it happens to you Onew hyung. The moment I saw Kibum I wanted to know more about him. And my gut feel was right, he is so interesting and ---“  
“Okay okay I got it frog boy, I mean lover boy. Just go and check on your Kibum.”  
Jonghyun laughs and jumps in on the teasing.  
“Yeah yeah just go get those sandwiches when you get back. I am pretty sure you are going to stay and we’ll need to cover for you. You should at least buy us a sandwich.”  
“Thanks guys, I owe you sandwiches”  
Minho does a mock salute and goes on to meet up with his Kibum.  
“He’s lucky”  
“Who are you talking about Jonghyun?”  
“Minho and Kibum. It’s like the stars aligned and they met and they are perfect for each other. It’s like destiny hyung.”  
Onew shakes his head a bit. “Oh Jjong. You and your cheesy romanticist self. Just go grab your guitar and write their wedding song already”  
“Good idea, hyung. Thanks!” Jonghyun runs to their little back room where his guitar is.  
“Hey I was just….joking. Wow, now I have to cover for two lovesick idiots”  
As soon as Onew finishes that thought, the phone rang.  
_Great. Just great. As soon as I am left alone, work calls_.  
“Hello, Sawol District Fire department, this is Onew, how may I help you?”  
“Oh hi there Onew. This is Yeri from Sawol Park Management. Is it a busy day in the station?”  
“Not really ma’am.”  
“Great. We are planning to set up lights in the trees and it would be nice to have help. The truck ladders would help us loads. The district head said the fire department could spare at least 2 trucks.”  
“Okay ma’am we’ll be there in 30 minutes.”  
“Thank you Onew. See you in while. And don’t worry, snack are on us.”  
“Thanks ma’am have a nice day.”  
Time to get some work done.  
“Yuta, Taeyeong, Jaehyun!” Onew shouts to get the three’s attention.  
“Ne sunbaenim?”  
“We got some light work to do today. We were asked to help the Park Management to set up the holiday lights. We will be bringing two trucks. I will drive one, Yuta you are with me. Taeyeong, you drive the other one and Jeahyun will accompany you. We leave in five. Understood.”  
“Yes!”  
The three younger team members scrambled and got ready for their assignment. It was not the first time they were doing this. They also help set up festival lights when the department is not that busy.  
Onew drops by Jonghyun’s room to inform him about the work he got.  
“Hey Jjong. We got a light set up assignment. See you tomorrow.”  
“Okay bye hyung. Still waiting for you to fall in love. They way Minho fell for Kibum, and the way I fell in love with Music.”  
“Whatever Jjong. We’re going”  
Jonghyun just shrugs and continues writing on his music sheets.  
Onew’s team arrives at the park 20 minutes later and they met up with Ms. Yeri. Yeri was glad to have help and if you look closely the three younger firemen’s also lit up when they saw the beautiful lights they were setting up.  
It took around two hours to set up the lights in the central area of the park. Next up is the outer parts of the park. This is where the truck come in handy since it would be easier to set up tree lights using the truck’s ladders.  
As Onew was driving Yuta and two more park management personnel to the next set of trees, he saw something white in a smaller tree nearby. He shrugged it off as a trick of the light and parked near the next line of trees so the others could do their job and set up the lights. As soon as he parked he saw it again. He was a bit bothered and decided to go down and have a look.  
“Yuta. Can you take the wheel? I just need to go check something.”  
“Sure hyung. Be careful.”  
“Thanks Yuta.”  
Onew then walks toward the shorter tree and looks up the branches. He saw it now. It was a white kitten. It seems to be trying to get down but it’s not sure how to.  
“Hey kitty. You seem stuck.”  
The kitten whined a little and Onew notices the small plate on its collar.  
“Oh di you run away? Or are you lost?”  
Onew then decided to go get that kitty. The poor kitten seems so confused on how to get down.  
“You wait here, I’ll just go get a ladder okay.”  
Onew jogs back to the truck and takes the smaller ladder.  
“Hyung what happened?”  
“It’s just a cat but it seems stuck. I’ll go get it.”  
“Need help hyung?”  
“No just handle the truck. That’s already help itself. Thanks Yuta”  
Onew jogs back to the tree with the ladder in tow.  
“I am back kitty. I am Onew by the way. Calm down okay. I’ll come and get you.”  
Onew set up the ladder and easily climbs to get the kitten. He reached out and the kitten moves closer. It licked Onew’s finger and a bit and nuzzled his hand.  
“Aww, poor kitty. I got you now.”  
Onew hold the kitten in his hand and climbs down. He leaves the ladder by the tree and goes back to the truck, little kitten safely tucked in his arms.  
“Oh it a cute little kitten!” Yuta exclaimed.  
“Yeah it’s adorable. Can you please do me a favor and get the ladder back. My hands are kinda full with this cute little kitten.”  
“Sure hyung. No problem.”  
Onew settles in the driver’s seat, kitten still snuggled to him.  
“Cute thing. What should we do with you now?”  
“You can bring it to the park’s _Pet Lost and Found_ ”  
“Oh sir. Are you done with the lights?”  
“Yes that was the last set of lights we have. We can show you to the Lost and Found Area.”  
“That would be nice. Thank you Sir.”  
“Yuta, they say there’s a lost and found for pet’s in the park. Could you drive the truck while I hold the kitten?”  
“Seems like you are getting attached hyung.”  
“No not really” Jinki chuckles. “It has an owner and I am pretty sure that person is looking for this little kitty here. “  
“Oh? Are you sure hyung?”  
“Yup, the collar says: I’ll find you”  
“Seems like the owner expects it would get lost or something.”  
They both chuckled a little and they settled in to drive to the pet lost and found.

It looked like a small animal shelter with a small pen and several cages. A few benches were also set up, probably as waiting are for owners.

They rang the bell in the counter and a young man entered “Hi I am the caretaker, Jongin, how may I help you?”  
“We found this kitten stuck in one of the trees” Onew said.  
“Oh! Taemin~”  
Another young guy shows up and suddenly exclaims  
“Eve~~~”  
The kitten in Onew’s arm suddenly wriggles and Onew had to set it down on the floor. It ran straight to the raven haired guy that just entered the room.  
“Oh Eve I am so sorry.” He hugged the kitten tight. The raven haired guy then checked the kitten, apparently named Eve, for any damages. “I am so glad you are alright.  
The guy then walked towards Onew and smiled “Thank you for finding Eve.”  
And at that moment, Onew finally understood what Minho meant.

Onew, Minho, and Jonghyun are in the headquarters again, eating the sandwiches Minho got for them.  
“Onew hyung you are spacing out.”  
“I am just thinking about something.”  
Jonghyun buts in “Care to share?”  
“Nah its nothing. Don’t mind me. I’ll just go get some air. I’ll also do a community round while I am on it. Check if we can be of help to the district office.”  
The two looked at each other and just shrugged. Must be Onew Sangtae.

Onew can’t help thinking about the raven haired guy. The owner of the white kitten named Eve. For some reason, he wanted to know more about him. His thoughts lead him back to the park and he decided to take a walk. That’s when he noticed that a white thing is in the tree..again.  
He parked his truck and decided to take a look. And he was right. It is the exact same kitty in the same tree. Looks like this kitten is a rebel and went out again.  
Onew took the ladder from the truck and climbed the tree to get the kitten  
“Hi Eve” The kitten licked him a bit. “Seems like you remember me. You are an adventurous little kitty. You climbed the tree again.”  
Onew decided he would take the kitten to the lost and found center. He also realized that he is hoping to see its owner again.

The bell rings alerting Jongin that someone just entered the center so he looks up to greet the visitor  
“Hello, welcome – Oh Eve! Uhm. Sorry. Welcome to the lost and found center. It’s you again.” Jongin smiles at Onew.  
“Yes. I was checking the area and I saw this little kitten again. Seems like a rebel, this little one, ran away to play again.”  
Jongin laughs. “or Taemin may have left the cat door open again. We already told him he needs to shut it properly because this one is a little explorer. Thanks for bringing her back.”  
“No worries. I am glad I was able to help” Onew turn to leave when Jongin calls him again.  
“Oh by the way. What’s your name? We were so excited we found Eve, I forgot to ask you for your name.”  
“It’s Onew”  
“Thanks Onew-ssi”  
Jongin calls Taemin as soon Onew leaves the store.  
“Hey Taemin. Guess what?”  
“No time for guessing, I am still looking for Eve.”  
“Well I got her here.”  
“Really? I am on my way!”  
Taemin arrives at the center five minutes later.  
“Jongin where’s Eve?”  
“She’s in the pen don’t worry. I gave her some warm milk and last time I checked she was taking a nap.”  
“Thanks. I am not sure what to do with her really. She just loves to go out.”  
“Well, she might be meeting someone. Or waiting for someone. Your kitten was found in the same tree by the same guy.”  
“Same guy?” Taemin’s eye lit up.  
“Oh my god Taemin you are so obvious.”  
Taemin blushed a little.  
“What? I was just asking.” Taemin said with a pout.  
“You find him attractive.”  
“Well….yeah.” Taemin admits, ears turning red.  
“Come on Taemin. No need to blush around me. I knew you think he was hot.”  
“Well you can’t deny he is a looker plus his biceps look good. But you know what, this will sound cheesy as fuck but, when he spoke his voice made me want to know more about him. But I was so excited to get Eve back I forgot to ask his name.”  
“Well I got it”  
“Thanks for understanding Jongin”  
“No idiot. I mean yeah I get the fact that you may or may not be acting like a high school girl longing for puppy love but I also got your guy’s name”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, he’s name is Onew”  
Taemin tries it “Onew. I like the sound of it. It’s perfect for his gentle aura”  
“Oh and a little birdie told me Onew is a fireman. A volunteer in the Sawol district.”  
“Well that explains the biceps.” Taemin thinks aloud as he smiles to himself.  
Jongin laughs at that.  
“I knew it. You were really looking. Looks like Eve deserves a treat. She brought you a good looking guy.”  
Next day Onew took on rounds assignment again and went back to the same spot where he found the kitten. He had an inkling he will find it there again. And lo and behold it’s sitting pretty in the branch, seemingly waiting for Onew.  
“You are getting used to this Eve. Were you waiting for me?”  
Onew took the kitten and it snuggled to his chest. “Looks like I am getting attached to you kitty. We can’t have that. Maybe I should talk to you owner. Taemin right?”  
Onew brought the kitten back to the center.  
“Hi Jongin. I found Eve again.”  
“Taemin is really really careless. I am so sorry for the trouble. And also thank you for the help”  
“No worries I was on rounds duty anyway. Would it be okay if I wait here? I would like to talk to Eve’s owner.”  
“Oh sure. I will call him” Jongin proceeds with the call “Hey Taemin. Eve’s here. Can you pick her up now? The one who found her wants to talk to you. Yes. Okay bye.”  
“Onew-ssi, Taemin will be here in 10 minutes would you like some tea or coffee while waiting?”  
“Water would be nice. Thanks.”  
_Taemin arrives 10 minutes later_ ….  
“Hello. I am Taemin. I am sorry for the bother Onew-ssi. And thanks for taking care of Eve.” Taemin bows as soon as he caught sight if the man.”  
“Oh you already knew my name” Onew smiled at Taemin. Taemin felt the heat creep up his neck but he fought to suppress the blush.  
“Uh. Yeah. Jongin mentioned. Again sorry for the bother”  
“No worries Taemin-ssi. I was doing rounds anyway. I just decided to wait for you to ask if you would like to know where I found her. The first times seemed to be an accident, the second I thought of as a fluke, but this time around she looked like she was waiting. She was rather comfortable up there.”  
“Aigoo that little kitten. Thank you for the offer Onew-ssi. I agree. I should know where to find her. Thank you for helping.”  
“You’re most welcome. Come on I’ll show you.”  
“Okay. I’ll just go get Eve.” Taemin takes Eve in his arms and follows Onew.  
“And this is where I found her”  
“Thanks again Onew-ssi. I’ll make sure to go here right after my last class to check if Eve escaped again and decided to go here.”  
“You’ve thanked me enough. It’s okay Taemin-ssi. But wait, class? Are you still as student?”  
“Oh. No.” Taemin shook his head lightly with a smile. “I teach dance classes in a small studio.”  
“Interesting. You must be tired then.”  
“I won’t lie I am a bit tired.”  
“You should go. Take care.”  
“You too.”  
“Onew hyung, you did the rounds again yesterday.”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“Can you please pretty please take it again today?”  
“Minho please do not do aegyo on me. I am begging you. Why should I?”  
“Because hyung, our lover boy here finally got a date with Kibum.” Jonghyun smile like a proud mom.”  
“Nice! Fine fine, I’ll do it.”  
“Thanks hyung I owe you one.”  
Deep inside Onew was thankful. Now he had a legitimate reason to go and check the tree.

Onew decided to make one full round of the district before checking the tree. Because of that, he was a little later than the past two days. And when he got there, he was surprised by what he found. Taemin was at the bottom of the tree looking up at the braches. As he got nearer, he heard Taemin talking “Eve you bad girl. You went out again and came back here. I am here now and you still won’t go down. Tsk”  
Onew smiled. It was such a cute sight.  
“Hey Taemin.”  
“Onew-ssi?”  
“I was on rounds and I saw you. It may or may not be becoming a habit to check here.”  
Taemin smiles but he noticed there was a slight discomfort showing.  
“Taemin are you okay?”  
“Yes. It’s just…I am so sorry but can you please help me get her down. She’s being uncharacteristically stuborn right now and I can’t climb the tree to get her”  
“Sure. Let me just go get the ladder.”  
Onew then set it up. As soon as he reached the kitten’s branch, the kitten walked straight into Onew’s arms.  
“Looks like Eve is starting to like me Taemin-ssi”  
“Looks like it.” Taemin smiles as he looks at the way Jinki cuddles his precious Eve.  
“How long have you been waiting for her to get down?”  
“It’s a little embarrassing but it’s been about 30 minutes already.”  
“Next time you need help just call me. I do the rounds anyway so I’ll be in the area. If your kitty decides to continue acting up. I could help you get her down.”  
“Oh. That..that would be nice Onew-ssi” Taemin pulls out his phone a little too fast (he was a little excited) and it almost fell.  
“Careful Taemin-ssi.”  
“Ah. Yes. Thank you. Here.”  
Onew typed in his number and they bid each other good night.  
The next day, Onew volunteered to do the rounds for the next week. He was proud of that smooth move to give Taemin his number. And if he was being honest, he was hoping the other would call him today. And the stars are smiling upon him as he received a text message  
_Hi Onew-ssi. This is Taemin._  
He saved the number. And not 10 minutes later, his phone started ringing. Caller ID: Taemin  
“Onew-ssi?”  
“Yes. It’s me. How is it? Is Eve up there again?”  
Taemin sighed. “Yes. Unfortunately.”  
“Okay I am on my way.”  
When Onew arrived Taemin was sitting by the trunk looking tired.  
“I’m here”  
“Oh thank God! Eve is being such a brat I am sorry.”  
“It’s okay I kind of look forward to seeing Eve these days.”

On the sixth day, Onew was already expecting the call. Taemin ws expecting he would need to call Onew so he brought coffee and a doughnut.  
And as expected, they ended up in the same tree with Eve still up in the branches. The two decided to drink their coffee and eat their doughnut. They also played twenty questions just for fun. Though deep inside both of them just wanted to get to know more about the other.  
By the end of that night, Taemin is already calling Onew “hyung” and Onew has started using informal speech on Taemin. They also knew about each other’s family members. And some random mundane things.  
On the seventh day, Onew texted Taemin.  
“So, are we meeting at the tree Taemin-ah?”  
“Looks like it. Eve is not here at the house when I got home.”  
“Okay drinks and snacks are on me today. See you.”  
And when they met they started talking about everything and anything.  
On the eighth day, Onew offered to drive Taemin and Eve home.

On the ninth day, they didn’t need the ladder. Eve jumped down as soon as she saw Onew.  
“Looks like she is really waiting for you hyung. Look at her jump right away when she saw you.”  
“Should I adopt her then?”  
“No! Hyung you can’t. She will scratch the hell out of your roommate’s dog. It will be total chaos in your shared apartment.”  
“I don’t think so. Roo is a very charming puppy and Eve would probably like her. They will prove to be the best cat and dog duo.”  
“You still can’t I won’t allow it hahaha”  
“You’re cute when you laugh”  
“Why thank you hyung” and they laughed some more and ate some snacks. Halfway through his burger, Taemin had a bright idea.  
“Hyung, I don’t have dance classes tomorrow. Would you mind coming over? Maybe Eve would stop going here if she know she can still meet you at home.”  
“Well, I am off duty tomorrow so I don’t mind spending that day with the two of you.”  
And just like last night, he drove Taemin and Eve home with the promise of “see you tomorrow”.  
On the tenth day, Onew visited Taemin’s home and they played with Eve in the yard.  
They also talked some more and when the opportunity came up, Onew finally asked that one question he has been itching to ask.”  
“Tae, have you had a girlfriend?”  
Two hearts were pounding hard as Onew waited for the answer.  
“No”  
Onew exhaled.  
“How about a boyfriend?”  
“Yes”  
He has started this, might as well follow through.  
“Are you seeing anyone right now?”  
“I am not sure?”  
Onew was puzzled. His heart skipped a bit.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I’ve been meeting you quite often.” Taemin puts his gaze down suddenly becoming shy.  
And it clicks. Onew was happy to know that the feeling seems to be mutual.  
He reaches out and takes Taemin’s hand on his own. Taemin looks up and Onew stares into his eyes.  
_Deep breath, inhale, exhale._  
“I really enjoyed the past few days Taemin-ah. However, Eve has stopped going out to climb that tree and I am afraid that I won’t have a reason to see you. And I don’t want to stop seeing you. Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow? We could also see a movie if you want too?”  
Taemin smiled and Jinki’s heart fluttered. Taemin was beautiful in every sense of the word.  
“I would love that hyung.”  
“So it’s a date?”  
“Yes”  
“I’ll pick you up at 4:00 pm; same as our _rescue eve_ time.”  
Taemin chuckled at that.  
“Sure. And this time, I’ll make sure to lock that cat door to keep her inside.”  
On his way home, Onew called Minho.  
“Hey Min”  
“Yes hyung?”  
“Remember how you told me you owe me one? When you had a date with your Kibum guy?”  
“Yes hyung. Would you like me to bring you a chicken sandwich tomorrow?”  
“Nope. I need you to cover for me tomorrow, for the rounds.”  
“O..kay. Is there an emergency hyung? Are you okay? Are your parents okay?”  
“Everything’s okay. Don’t worry.”  
“Oh I see. So why do you need e to cover for you?”  
“Same as your reason?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I have a date.”  
Minho called Jonghyun as soon as he got off the phone call from Onew and now Jonghyun is inspired to write another love song. Love is in the air~


End file.
